powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrills and Drills
Thrills and Drills is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the first part of the data chip saga. Synopsis Ravi must face one of his worst fears when it interferes with his Ranger duties. Plot In the Cyber Dimension, Evox is talking with Scrozzle about how Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy continue to fail. After Scrozzle agrees with Evox, the sentient virus asks the robot if he can do any better. Saying that he is the brains of the team, Scrozzle presents Evox with three data chips that will gather data on the Rangers’ beast powers whenever they use them that he can use to upgrade either Blaze or Roxy. Intrigued by this idea, Blaze and Roxy are summoned by Evox and Scrozzle tells them that he can give one of them the Rangers’ powers of cheetah speed, gorilla strength and jackrabbit jumping. Roxy jumps in immediately and says she’ll work on gathering data. Wanting to know how, Roxy tells Evox that she has a plan that can’t fail and Scrozzle gives her a chip. At Riptide Gym, the Rangers are training with each other. Meanwhile, Ben and Betty are working nearby on a treadmill. With Betty on the treadmill, Ben approaches her and boosts her speed to the point where she falls off and a smoothie falls off and bounces back in Ben’s face. The Rangers continue training and Nate ends up kicking Ravi in the face, hurting him and a tooth resulting in a toothache. Devon asks if Ravi has a dentist appointment and Ravi explains that he doesn’t do dentists due to a prior bad experience. Nate relates to Ravi by saying that he has arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. Zoey tells Ravi that they’re all afraid of something and that he has to go to the dentist if he has a toothache. Ravi hopes that it’ll go away on its own and Devon wishes him good luck with that. Meanwhile, Commander Shaw calls in and tells the team that Roxy was spotted in Sector Corvec 41. At a park, Roxy steals a blue power drill from an electrical worker without him looking and uses it and Scrozzle’s Robotron maker to create Drilltron. Roxy attaches a data chip onto her new creation just as the Rangers arrive to fight. Roxy summons a group of Tronics. The Rangers transform in response. Roxy transforms into her Ranger form and they proceed to fight. While in battle, Roxy unknowingly aggravates Ravi’s toothache and later escapes with Drilltron underground for the next part of their plan. The Rangers finish off the Tronics and reconvene outside the hole where Roxy and Drilltron escaped through. Ravi explains that this was his fault because his toothache gave the Robotron the advantage. Devon tells him he has to see a dentist and he reluctantly agrees. At Coral Harbor Dentists, Ben and Betty wait with Ravi until they notice a dentist using a huge drill to seemingly use on a patient, causing the two to run away scared with Ravi following them scared as well. Another dentist walks out of her office and opens the door next door to see if her colleague needs help and immediately calls for Ravi Shaw, only to notice him not in the waiting room. Meanwhile, Devon, Zoey, Nate and Steel are all searching for Roxy and Drilltron above ground. Realizing that they are still underground, Nate comes to believe that Roxy and Drilltron are near some storm water drains underneath the city and calls the team on his communicator. Nate tells Ravi to meet him and Steel underground. He sends the coordinates and Devon and Zoey tell Nate that they will continue searching above ground. At the storm drains, Ravi, Nate and Steel enter and they work their way until they find Roxy and Drilltron directly underneath a Morph-X tower. Roxy contacts Scrozzle and tells him to send a Gigadrone to the other side of town at the South Port Tower. Drilltron begins to drill into the tower. Nate contacts the Commander to let her know of the situation. At Grid Battleforce, Devon and Zoey are told of the situation by Commander Shaw and they deploy in their Zords. Meanwhile, the three underground confront Roxy and Drilltron and transform to battle. Roxy transforms as well and the five begin to fight. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle raises an Alpha Model Gigadrone and transports it to the city to create Drilldrone. Meanwhile, while the Racer Zord and Chopper Zord wait for the Gigadrone, the Blue, Gold and Silver Rangers manage to bring Roxy and Drilltron back to the surface and they continue fighting each other. Gold and Silver fight some Tronics that Roxy summoned while Blue fights Drilltron. Blue Ranger’s toothache begins to come back around again and uses his gorilla strength to punch Drilltron back, which also collects the data from Ravi’s attack on the data chip planted on him. While the Blue Ranger proceeds to go back to help the Gold and Silver Rangers, Roxy approaches Drilltron while he’s trying to get up and proceeds to get the data chip, seeing that it did indeed pick up data when Ravi used his gorilla strength on Drilltron. Meanwhile, the Racer and Chopper Zords continue to wait until they start hearing rumblings underground, realizing that is where the Gigadrone teleported into, and they start getting blasted by Drilldrone from his location. Back on the ground, Blue, Gold and Silver continue to fight Roxy, Drilltron and their Tronics. Roxy moves into fighting just Gold and Silver after Drilltron starts to get away to start drilling into the Morph-X tower again. While Ravi pursues the Robotron on foot, Devon and Zoey continue to get blasted by Drilldrone underground. Thinking that the Megazord’s Hyper Strike can finish off Drilldrone, Devon contacts Ravi and tells him that they need him to form the Beast-X Megazord. Ravi tells him that he can’t because he’s busy fighting Drilltron. While trying to dodge the Robotron’s attacks, the Blue Ranger proceeds to use his Beast-X Blaster to execute the ‘’’Beast-X Blast’’’ finisher to destroy Drilltron for good. After Ravi destroys Drilltron, he contacts Nate and asks him and Steel to finish things up while goes to help Devon and Zoey destroy Drilldrone. Ravi and Smash deploy in the Wheeler Zord to the Racer and Chopper Zord’s location and they proceed to form the Megazord. The Megazord’s Beast-X Blade powers up and it proceeds to bring Drilldrone to visualization. Devon then summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and uses it to execute the Beast-X Hyper Strike finisher, destroying Drilldrone for good. In the Cyber Dimension, Evox has Roxy explain the aftermath of her plan, explaining to him that her plan was foiled but she managed to get the Blue Ranger’s gorilla strength data as requested. Wanting Scrozzle to upgrade Roxy now, Blaze interrupts her and confirms with Evox that all three beast powers are needed first before receiving the upgrade. Blaze explains that he has a better plan to Evox and Scrozzle then gives him another data chip, explaining that they need either cheetah speed or jackrabbit jumping. Evox finishes by telling them that he will decide who will receive the upgrade when all three powers are acquired. Back at the dentist office, Ravi exits to be welcomed out by the rest of the team. The others explain to Ravi that they wanted to make sure Ravi didn’t run away again. Ravi tells them that he went through the appointment and that he’s better. Ravi says that he got Nate a gift, which is a rubber spider attached to a string. He shows Nate the gift, which Nate pretends to be scared, only to be showing that he was kidding and they all walk back to Grid Battleforce. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Daniel Watterson - Drilltron (Voice) *Chelsea McEwan Millar - Dentist *James Gordon - Bill Errors *It seems Nate and Steel using Beast X Morpher, instead the Striker Morpher on the scene with Ravi. Notes * Ravi is the first Blue Ranger since Koda to conquer a personal fear and, along with Nate, the latest of many other Rangers to successfully do so. * This is the first time all 5 Rangers are seen morphing together as Steel's morphing sequence debuts in this episode * A reference to Star Wars is made at one point when Roxy says "This is where the fun begins." See Also (fight footage & story)